


New Opportunity

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Chuck had been defeated... There's peace on Earth, everything is working perfect... But Dean still needs to do something very important... Something that has to do with a feathered hot angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 50





	New Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my friends! This was a prompt from Tumblr requested by an Anon! I hope you enjoy!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Prompt: The hunter watched the bodies of his brother and his angel burn into nothing but ashes. One saved the hunter from hell the other his younger brother his reason for going on his reason to always keep fighting now both were gone and the hunter had only one thing on his mind and that was revenge he didn't care if he had to take on God himself he may die but he sure as hell was going to take a lot of things with him to his grave... So, without thinking anymore, and holding his whole pain, he took the angel blade in his hands, and he ran towards that monster who called himself God.

Chuck smirked at the sight of that desperate action, and just waited for the harmless stab.

Dean carved the blade in Chuck’s chest, and fixed his angry gaze with the Divine creature. The metallic taste of his own blood fulling his mouth didn’t stop this one second of enjoyable thought in which he could fantasize he had defeated God. But then the monster grinned, and lowered his eyes to his own chest.

“You did well, Dean. You, your brother and that angel… you did just fine…” he said, and then he vanished into a thousands of autumn leaves.   
Dean woke up, panting, he sat in a row in his bed, he saw the clock, it was early in the morning, he looked around, it was his room, the bunker. So, Dean dressed quickly, his heart was racing. He needed to see if Sam and Cas were okay. That nightmare had been so real .. what if Chuck was back again? And he had killed them???

A frozen feeling went through his veins… not now, he didn’t even had confessed his true feelings to…

Dean opened the door sharply, and almost ran to the kitchen, he could hear someone was there and laughs…

The hunter smiled at the sight of Sam and Eileen cooking breakfast, as always… and Eileen looking gorgeous and pregnant. Yes… she was pregnant… Sam said it was a boy and they will call him Dean. He recalled that, and he put a hand on his mouth, because he felt the trembling on them, how impertinent, just like that tear that began to run on his cheek.

Sam noticed him, and frowned, “Morning, Dean… what’s up with you?” 

Eileen put Dean's mug on the table, “Are you feeling okay?” she asked, worried.

Dean didn’t want to worry anyone, just because he had that nightmare, his fears all over his head, still playing with his mind.   
“Yes…everything is fine…” Dean answered, drying his tear with his fingers, and showing a wide smile, “I’m just a little emotional…”

“Yeah, old people use to get emotional over nothing,” chuckled Sam, and Dean was now changing to his grumpy mode.

“You’re not too far from me, bitch,” Dean pointed at his brother.

Sam laughed, “I know, jerk, come over here and take your breakfast,” invited him the younger brother, but Dean recalled something…

“I’m… I have to do a thing first…” Sam frowned again, and Eileen raised her eyebrows with curiosity, Dean looked at them smiling, “I’ll be right back,” and he left, Sam and Eileen glared at each other and Dean appeared again at the door, “Do you know where Cas is?”

His little brother smirked and drifted his eyes to her wife, she was grinning suspiciously too, then he coughed, and putting a serious face he answered, “He’s in the library.”

“Good, I’ll be back soon,” Dean left again, before his cheeks showing his brother and his sister in law the furious blush that began to born. He had noticed those glances exchanged, and he knew, Sam and Eileen knew.

He found Castiel reading some old books about Angel Lore, with curiosity in his face. That was something Dean had learned to contemplate in silence… the Beautiful frown in his face, his long eyelashes, and the perfect line of his nose. And the lips, pink and dreamy.   
They never talked about the prayer… he just saw how Castiel came back almost immediately. But they didn’t talk.  
Then was the Empty, he had taken Cas with him, because Jack was back, and that damned deal… but they rescued him… and killed that bastard. Well… Dean had rescued him, and Cas had killed that bastard…  
And then Chuck happened, and they were so busy trying to defeat him, and trying not to die while doing that.  
But now, months had passed, and hell if he was a coward son of a bitch…. He needed to know if Cas had received his prayers… his shy and repressed feelings… had he?  
He had said… “you’re more than a friend, more than a brother, more than family to me…” but he didn’t said what Cas was… he had said I LOVE YOU, but he didn’t say I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU. He had said FORGIVE ME, but he didn't say why.  
That was the thing… Dean Winchester had used just half of his words… but it worked. Cas was there… but for how long?  
He needed to express the entire thing…he knew what that Nightmare had meant. Chuck had been killed and they all have a new opportunity. Don’t waist time, Dean.  
So he approached the angel till he noticed his presence, and he showed him that sunny smile.

“Morning, Dean, are you having your breakfast now?” asked the angel, leaving the book on the table, and facing the hunter ,that was again, not respecting any personal space.

Dean swallowed hard, “Not yet, buddy, I have to do something first,” he said, watching every detail of Castiel’s perfect face. 

The angel tilted his head, “Oh, and what is that?” he asked, curious.

“This.” Dean copped Castiel’s face so quickly, he didn’t let Cas to react. Their lips were now together into a shy and warm kiss. Then, Dean cut the kiss slowly, and still copping his cheeks, he whispered, fixing his eyes with the angel's blues, “You are the love of my life… I'm in love with you, and I'm sorry for the stupid ugly things I told you,” Dean breathed deeply while Cas was smiling.

“I know there was something missing in your prayer, Dean… I just was waiting for the P.S.” Castiel murmured, kissing him softly and tender. Dean was in Heaven now.   
His stomach growled. Cas cut the kiss amused.

“I…”Dean chuckled, “I can have my breakfast now, do you come?”

“Of course,” Castiel accepted, and they both went to the kitchen, holding hands and hearts.


End file.
